Oppa Saranghae Yo!
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Selama 3 tahun di sekolah yang sama dan 2 tahun sekelas, Sakura haruno baru menyadari bahwa dia menyukai seorang Sasuke Uchiha, seorang cowok kalem yang cerdas tapi menyebalkan! Bagaimana kisah Sakura mengejar cintanya itu? chapter 4 update! review!
1. Chapter 1

KAZUHIME TIFFANY BEAUDELAIRE™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"OPPA, SARANGHAEYO~!"

©2011

A Fanfiction by : Kazuhime Tiffany Beaudelaire™

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto *ya masa saia*

Starring : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo di mana-mana, sedia plastik saja saat membacanya, based on true story

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Summary :

Selama 3 tahun bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, dan 2 tahun berada di kelas yang sama pula, tapi baru kali ini, Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis cerdas, cantik dan menjadi primadona sekolah itu menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke Uchiha, seorang cowok yang kalem, dingin, misterius dan cuek tapi jenius! Gimana kisah Sakura mengejar cintanya itu?

Based on true story.

Enjoy my fic... ^_^

"OPPA, SARANGHAEYO~!"

Chapter 1

Siapa yang tidak kenal Sakura Haruno? Siapapun mengenalnya, tak terkecuali satpam bahkan penjaga kantin di sekolah itu. Memangnya siapa dia? anak menteri? Atau bahkan anak Presiden? Bukan. Dia adalah primadona sekolah. Seorang gadis yang cantik, cerdas, dan mantan Ketua OSIS di Hinokuni JHS. Tentu saja semua warga sekolah mengenalnya, selain itu, Sakura juga adalah seorang gadis yang sangat ramah, sehingga membuat SEBAGIAN BESAR siswa Hinokuni JHS kagum padanya. Tidak hanya cantik, kecerdasannya pun tidak diragukan lagi. Dia ahli di semua bidang, kecuali satu, olahraga. Dia memang tak pernah menyukai pelajaran ini.

Arloji Sakura masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Sakura sendirian di kelas saat ini, kelas IX-1, letaknya tepat di sudut koridor lantai tiga, berhadapan dengan kelas IX-8. Sekolah masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak di kelasnya masing-masing yang sedang menyapu lantai dan ada beberapa berada di kantin. Hinokuni JHS termasuk salah satu sekolah favorit di kota Konoha. Selain terkenal karena tingkat kelulusannya yang selalu 100%, sekolah bertaraf Internasional ini juga dihuni oleh anak-anak pilihan yang cerdas, tentu saja. Seperti Sakura. Sekolah berlantai tiga ini terdiri dari dua puluh empat ruang kelas, disetiap lantainya ada delapan ruang kelas. Lantai bawah untuk ruang kelas VII-1 sampai VII-8 serta ruang guru, ruang Kepala Sekolah, ruang Komite, dan aula. Sedangkan di lantai dua adalah untuk ruang kelas VIII-1 sampai VIII-8. Ada ruang tata boga di sini, serta perpustakaan. Yang terakhir, lantai tiga ditempatkan untuk kelas IX-1 sampai IX-8, terdapat ruang kesenian, ruang laborat, ruang elektronika, ruang media dan ruang komputer. Disetiap lantainya ada empat buah kamar mandi. Dan disetiap kelasnya terdapat sebuah LCD sebagai media pembelajaran. Fasilitasnya lengkap, dan ini adalah sekolah impian bagi anak-anak khususnya kota Konoha.

Sakura masih sendiri. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk berangkat lebih awal, karena letak rumah yang cukup jauh dari sekolah dan dia harus berangkat bersama ayahnya yang bekerja di kantor walikota.

"Yang benar saja, sudah hampir jam tujuh kenapa belum ada yang datang ke kelas," ujarnya.

"Ohayou, Forehead," seorang gadis manis berambut pirang panjang masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangku sebelah Sakura.

"Hey, Pig. Berhenti memanggilku dengan kata itu," Sakura terlihat sebal.

"Ahahahaha...iya iya, habis memang benar kan seperti itu, hehehe," gadis bernama Ino itu tertawa keras. Sakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat sahabatnya itu. "Eh, Sakura, pinjam catatan matematikamu, dong! Kemarin aku belum mencatat, aku terlalu ngantuk untuk itu, boleh ya?" pinta Ino.

"Huh, kau ini. Lain kali aku tak akan meminjamkannya padamu!" Sakura menyerahkan buku matematikanya dan Ino langsung ambil ancang-ancang untuk menyalin isi dari buku itu.

Hening beberapa menit, saat tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki kelas itu. Cowok bertampang cuek itu langsung menuju bangkunya yang berada di sebelah kiri belakang bangku Sakura dan Ino. Melihat kehadiran cowok itu, Sakura sejenak tertegun, lalu pipinya bersemu. Menundukkan wajahnya dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri, membuat Ino yang sedang asyik mencatat itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. "Sak? Kamu kenapa? Kok senyum-senyum nggak jelas gitu?" mata shappirenya memandang Sakura yang sedang melamun. "Sak? Sak? Woooyyyy!" seru Ino yang kontan membuat gadis berambut sugarplum itu sedikit melonjak.

"Ino, apa sih! Ngagetin aja!" bisik Sakura kesal.

"Ya habis kau melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu. Salah pakai shampo?" celetuk Ino. Sakura hanya berdecak sebal lalu melirik ke arah satu-satunya cowok di kelas itu.

"Hmmm...jadi itu...aku tahu sekarang..." Ino menyeringai. Sakura memandang Ino. "Tahu apa?"

"Aduh, Sakura-chaaannnn...katakan padaku, sudah berapa lama kau berteman denganku? Aku ini sangat mengerti dirimu, tahu," giliran Ino yang senyum-senyum.

Sakura makin bingung. Melihat wajah bingung Sakura yang menurut Ino sangat jelek sekali itu, dia langsung berbisik, "Kau suka kan, pada Sasuke?"

"Apa? Sa-Sasuke? Ti-tidak," kilah Sakura terbata.

"Matamu tak bisa mombohongiku, hm, Haruno Sakura," Ino tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau suka pada Sasuke, kenapa nggak dari dulu bilang ke ak-," "Sssssttt...! Ino! Kau itu berisik sekali! Pelankan suaramu, nanti dia dengar! Iya deh iya, aku ngaku, aku emang suka sama dia..." akhirnya Sakura mengaku, wajahnya kembali memerah. Seringai Ino semakin lebar.

"Kenapa cengar-cengir?" Sakura makin sebal.

Ino memasang tampang menyebalkannya, "Kenapa? Nggak suka?"

"Ugh!" "Aduh!" seru Ino. "Jangan memukulku dengan buku! Sakit tahu!" umpatnya.

"Salahmu. Sudah cepat selesaikan urusanmu!" ujar Sakura. Teman-temannya di kelas IX-1 mulai berdatangan. Sekolah masuk pukul 07.15 dan ini sudah pukul tujuh tepat.

Selama Sakura dan Ino bercakap-cakap tadi, tak sengaja cowok berambut raven mendengarnya, senyum tipis menghias bibir pucatnya. Tipis, tipis sekali sampai-sampai tak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note :

Fuhhhhh~~~ sudah lama saia pengin bikin cerita ini, tapi tak pernah kesampaian karena nggak ada waktu. Waktu saia habis buat tugas, try out, dan les. Fic ini juga aku kerjain pas lagi Pra Unas, hehe. Abis saia stress, ide menumpuk di otak tapi tak bisa saia tuangkan karena kesibukan saia. Yaaaa maklumlah... Dan bentar lagi saia juga mau menuju Ujian Nasional! Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa! Doain ya minna~~ semoga sukses, amin... oh ya, fic ini based on true story lho, and dedicated to someone~~! *nari hula-hula*. Yah, walaupun nggak semuanya bener, tapi paling nggak ada lah yang kembar-kembar dikiiiittttt... dikit lho ya. Dan setting-an sekolah di fic ini juga mirip sekolah saia, sekolah saia tapi baru mau RSBI, belum SBI T_T tapi tentang LCD itu bener lho, dan saia juga di kelas IX-1 ^^. Nggak takabbur sih, cuma pengin sombong *hyaaahhh sama aja!* yosh intinya begitu lah. Saia akan update secepatnya, tapi saia minta pendapat dulu, KEEP OR DELETE? Karena saia merasa fic ini sanagt jelek banget! Saia emang gak bakat... tapi nekat!

Oh ya dan jangan lupa reviewnya saia tunggu, wkwkwkwk kliklah tulisan biru-biru di bawah ^^

Yosh sekian dari saya, jaa matta dan Fighting!


	2. Chapter 2

KAZUHIME TIFFANY BEAUDELAIRE™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"OPPA, SARANGHAEYO~!"

©2011

A Fanfiction by : Kazuhime Tiffany Beaudelaire™

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto *ya iyalah masa saia*

Starring : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo di mana-mana, sedia plastik saja saat membacanya

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Summary Chapter 1 :

Cowok bertampang cuek itu langsung menuju bangkunya yang berada di sebelah kiri belakang bangku Sakura dan Ino. Melihat kehadiran cowok itu, Sakura sejenak tertegun, lalu pipinya bersemu. Menundukkan wajahnya dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Enjoy my fic... ^_^

"OPPA, SARANGHAEYO~!"

Chapter 2

"Teng.. Teng.."

Suara lonceng sekolah tanda istirahat yang ditunggu para siswa akhirnya berbunyi juga. Setelah seorang guru muda berambut perak keluar dari ruang kelas IX-1, seluruh siswa kelas itu gaduh. Ada yang langsung menuju kantin, ada yang ke toilet, dan beberapa tetap berada di kelas, seperti si gunung es Sasuke dan Sakura serta Ino.

"Saku, laper nih, ke kantin, yuk!" ajak Ino.

"Ah, aku lagi males kemana-mana, Ino," balas Sakura lesu. Terlalu banyak PR matematika yang diberikan gurunya tadi membuatnya pusing.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura! Atau aku saja ke kantin sendirian, dan kamu berdua dengan Sasuke di kelas, hm?" goda Ino sambil mengerling pada Sakura yang wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah seperti udang rebus.

"Eh, kamu ini! Ya sudahlah, ayo," akhirnya Sakura mengalah. Ino tersenyum puas.

Kini di kelas hanya ada Sasuke. Seorang diri. Masih berkutat dengan buku matematikanya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak melihat ke bukunya itu. Dia malah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. 'Apa yang tadi pagi Ino katakan? Sakura menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin! Yang benar saja, masa cewek sepopular itu menyukai cowok yang biasa-biasa saja seperti aku ini. Itu tidak mungkin,' batinnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi dan kembali pada bukunya. Tapi itu membuatnya semakin penasaran dan tak bisa berkonsentrasi. "Argghhh! Kenapa aku malah jadi penasaraaannnn? Bagaimana ini?" serunya.

"Heh, Sas! Kesambet apa kamu, teriak-teriak begitu. Obatmu habis, eh?" seorang cowok berambut spike berwarna kuning mencolok memasuki kelas, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja, Naruto! Nggak, lah! Aku hanya sedang penasaran," ujar Sasuke. "Dari mana kamu?"

"Penasaran? Tumben. Apa hal yang membuatmu penasaran? Pasti itu sangat penting sampai-sampai kau merusak image-mu," cowok yang dipanggil Naruto itu mencibir.

"Haahh..lebay! Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa aku jadi sangat penasaran seperti ini," ujar Sasuke.

"Huuuu... Oh iya, aku dari UKS mengantar Hinata-chan yang sedang sakit perut. Sepertinya, dia nggak bisa mengikuti pelajaran setelah ini," ujar Naruto memasang muka sedih. Hinata adalah pacarnya, salah satu sahabat Sakura juga di kelas.

"Oh," Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Sasuke," ucap Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu penasaran? Kamu 'kan sahabatku, masa aku nggak boleh tahu ada apa tentangmu," Naruto bertopang dagu di atas meja.

"Ah, kapan-kapan saja, nggak terlalu penting," Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto. Naruto hanya mengiyakan, "Baiklahhh..."

"Teng... Teng... Teng..."

Siswa kelas IX-1 berdatangan memasuki kelas. Tak terkecuali Sakura dan Ino yang masuk sambil tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela, dan lagi-lagi pipi Sakura memerah. Sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya, gadis itu terus mengarahkan mata emerald cerahnya ke arah Sasuke yang tidak menyadarinya, dan tiba-tiba...

"Aduuuhhhh!" Sakura meringis saat kaki kanannya tak sengaja terantuk kaki kanan Kiba yang duduk di depan Sasuke dan kakinya berada di luar meja. Dengan malu Sakura bangkit dari jatuhnya, dan memandang Kiba yang terkejut dengan wajah geram seolah berkata 'aku-akan-memakanmu-Kiba'. Teman-teman sekelas yang melihatnya tertawa, terutama Ino yang sudah duduk duluan di bangkunya di sebelah bangku Kiba. Sakura yang sangat malu hanya bisa bersungut-sungut sambil duduk di bangkunya di sebelah kanan Kiba yang hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan memasang watados (wajah tanpa dosa), cengar-cengir lagi.

"Awas kau, Kiba! Kakimu itu lho sangat mengganggu, tahu!" ujar Sakura.

"Hahahaha... iya iya, maaf deh, Saku. Kamu juga sih, jalan bukannya lihat jalannya malah ngelihatin yang lagi duduk di belakang aku!" seru Kiba keras serta memandang Sasuke yang memasang tampang biasa saja.

Mendengar itu, kontan Sakura langsung menampakkan wajah betenya ke Kiba yang masih cengar-cengir. Melihat teman-temannya yang tersenyum geli sambil memandangnya dan Sasuke, membuatnya tambah malu saja. Apalagi Sasuke duduk di bangku belakang Kiba, pasti dia dapat melihat kejadian tadi dengan jelas. 'Aduhhhhh...Sasuke tadi pasti lihat! Aduh aku malu banget! Uugghhh Kiba nyebelin!' seru Sakura dalam hati. Untung Bu Kurenai, guru bahasa Inggris cepat datang dan menenangkan semua murid serta segera memulai pelajarannya.

Saat jam pulang...

"Saku, mukamu dari tadi kok bete banget, sih! Masih malu gara-gara tadi? Hahahaha... salah sendiri terlalu terpikat oleh pesona si Uchiha itu!" ledek Ino.

"Berisik! Sasuke-kun pasti tadi lihat aku pas jatuh! Aduuhhh aku pasti jelek banget waktu itu! Kiba, sih!" seru Sakura jengkel.

"Haahaha... udah lah lupain aja... Kamu udah dijemput, tuh!" Ino menunjuk sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah tua yang sedang parkir di depan gerbang.

"Iya, iya! Kamu mau ikut aku sekalian, yuk?" tawar Sakura.

"Ah, nggak deh makasih, aku ada janji sama Sai-kun siang ini. Hehehe..." Ino langsung terlihat gembira. Pacarnya Sai yang dikenal dingin itu ternyata sangat perhatian kepada Ino, dan Ino merasa beruntung karenanya.

"Huuu... ya udah... enak ya, pulang pergi sama cowoknya mulu..." Sakura mencibir.

"Hahaa... iya, dong! Makanya punya cowok! Berpuluh-puluh cowok ganteng nembak kamu, eh, malah kamu tolak semua," Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir itu bergoyang-goyang.

"Lebay deh, Ino! Pokoknya aku cuma suka sama Sasuke-kun," Sakura menerawang.

"Tapi kalau Sasuke nggak punya rasa ke kamu, gimana? Apa kamu nggak akan merasa sakit?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, kamu nih! Aku jadi pesimis, nih! Makanya bantu aku cari tahu gimana perasaan Sasuke ke aku!" Sakura memukul bahu Ino.

"Ahaha.. iya iya, deh, kamu tenang saja. Ya sudah deh, aku duluan ya, Sai sudah menungguku, daaahhh..." Ino melambai lalu berlari menghampiri seorang cowok berkulit pucat tapi sangat tampan. Sai, pacarnya. Mereka terlihat mesra sekali. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, lalu segera masuk mobilnya.

Porsche merah tua Sakura sampai di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang cukup megah, dan segera masuk setelah gerbangnya dibuka. Rumah itu berpelataran luas, dengan sebuah taman bunga yang menambah asri rumah itu. Di rumah bergaya klasik itulah Sakura tinggal. Sakura segera turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumah. Seperti biasa, sepi. Ayahnya yang bekerja di kantor selalu pulang larut malam, dan Ibunya seorang dosen yang pulangnya juga malam. Kakak laki-lakinya, Sasori, sedang kuliah di Suna. Ya, akhirnya Sakura selalu merasa kesepian. Di rumahnya hanya ada seorang pembantu rumah tangga, Ayame, seorang supir dan seorang satpam. Menyedihkan, eh?

Sakura merebahkan diri di kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura tahu, ia jatuh cinta sekarang. Pada cowok emo itu. Tapi, Sakura juga sadar, selama dia suka pada seseorang, tak pernah dia merasa segugup ini. Baru kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, baru kepadanya.

'Argh! Kami-sama, aku bisa gila kalau terus memikirkannya!' hatinya berteriak. Mata emeraldnya memandang langit-langit kamar.

"_~Saranghae neol ineukkim idaero~_" Sakura tersentak mendapati handphonenya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan baru.

From : Ino Pig

+81677321***

Hey, Forehead. Lagi apa kau? Mau kuberitahu sesuatu tentang Sasuke? ;)

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. 'Ada apa tentang Sasuke?' batinnya.

To : Ino Pig

+81677321***

Ada apa, Pig? Emangnya ada apaan sama Sasuke-kun? -,-

From : Ino Pig

+81677321***

Kamu tau gak, Sasuke itu ternyata mantannya si karin yang sekarang di IX-5! Mereka kan dulu sekelaz.. Apa yang kamu pikirkan?

To : Ino Pig

+81677321***

Trus?

From : Ino Pig

+81677321***

Ah, susah deh ngomong ma Forehead!

Sakura tersenyum geli, tapi sebentar kemudian memasang wajah datar. 'Masa sih, Sasuke mantannya Karin?' batinnya lesu. "Fuh," Sakura akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan.

Sakura memandang sepanjang jalan dari kaca jendela mobil yang ditumpanginya. Pagi ini cuaca agak mendung, dan terlihat masih agak gelap. Tentu saja, ini masih pukul 6 pagi, dan seperti biasa Sakura berangkat sekolah. "Apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, ya?" gumamnya.

"Oke, Pak. Karena aku nggak bawa handphone dan nanti masih ada les, aku nggak usah dijemput nggak apa-apa, deh," ujar Sakura pada supirnya saat turun dari mobil. Lalu gadis sugarplum itu melangkah masuk ke sekolah elit itu. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan meuju ke kelasnya di lantai tiga, Sakura masuk ke ruang bertuliskan IX-1 itu. Sepi. Tentu saja. Tadi kan sudah disebutkan jam berapa ini.

Sakura duduk di bangkunya, lalu mulai membaca sebuah buku bersampulkan tulisan matematika. Hari ini ada ulangan, dan dia belum belajar sama sekali tadi malam.

"Ohayou,"

"Oh, ohayou," Sakura tersenyum. Hinata datang, dan diikuti oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, termasuk Ino.

"Saku! Kamu itu gimana, sih! Katanya kamu suka sama Sasuke, tapi saat aku kasih tahu bahwa dia itu mantannya Karin kok kamu malah-..."

"Sssssttt! Ino! Pelankan suaramu! Sasuke-kun datang itu! Ah, kamu ini!" bisik Sakura kesal.

"Iya, iya baiklah... eh, tapi apa kamu nggak penasaran kok bisa si Sasuke itu pacaran ma Karin?" bisik Ino sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Hmmm... sebenarnya sedikit sih," kata Sakura sambil menopangkan dagunya pada tangan kanannya di meja. "Makanya, cari tahu, ya! Tolonglah Ino...kamu 'kan soulmate-ku~!"

"Mulai deh puppy eyes-nya! Saku, kamu punya plastik nggak?"

"Buat apa?"

"Aku mual melihat puppy eyes-mu, aku ingin muntah,"

"Hah sialan kamu! Kalau itu bukan pakai plastik lagi, tapi karung! Mau, nih?"

Kedua sahabat itu tertawa, dan lagi-lagi seseorang hanya bisa meliriknya menggunakan sudut mata onyx-nya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note :

Hyahhhhh~~~ *menghela nafas*. Bahasanya amburadul ya? Hehe... Kazu sedikit bingung, sebenarnya apa inti dari chapter ini? *heeeh author geblek (-,-')*. Seperti biasa, pendek. Kazu males nulis yang panjang-panjang dulu, capek. Jadi ya segini aja dulu, karena Kazu lagi was-was nunggu pengumuman kelulusan! Semoga dapet rangking yang bagus, amin!

Oh ya, ini balesan review yang chapter 1 :

#**Mugi-chan** : arigatou gozaimasu... ini udah update keep review yaa...

#Unnamed : iya... ini udah update... arigatou ya.. yang chap 1 emang baru prolog, tapi seenggaknya ini agak lebih panjang dikit kan? *dikit lho ya XD*

Keep review

#Me : iya ini udah update... tentang itu kita lihat nanti ya hohoho XPP. Arigatou, keep review~

#Natasya : halo juga ^^, arigatou, baiklah mari saling mendoakan (hehe). Ini udah update..keep review~

#4ntk4-ch4n : iya ini udah update... arigatou, keep review~

#Nu-Hikari Uchiha : akhirnya kau review! Huahahahaha~ *stress* iya tuh baru prolog, ini udah lebih panjang kan hehe.. iya sih, true story, bedanya di sini Saku perfect, aku (penuh tanda tanya) hahaha XDD

Eeh iya ini udah aku perbaiki, thankz banget yaaa...^^ oke aku akan mampir nanti hehe.. keep review~

Makasih banget ya review-nya~~! Jangan kapok untuk me-review lagi, karena sesungguhnya, review kalian sangat berarti bagiku. Kazu sangat berterima kasih kepada para senpai, review-er fic ini, dan juga silent readers yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca fic jelekku ini. Jeongmal yo gamsahamnida~!

Nah, silahkan klik tulisan biru-biru dibawah ini! Arigatou~!


	3. Chapter 3

KAZUHIME TIFFANY BEAUDELAIRE™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"OPPA, SARANGHAEYO~!"

©2011

A Fanfiction by : Kazuhime Tiffany Beaudelaire™

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto *alhamdulillah belum dikasih ke Kazu XD bayangin aja kalo Naruto jadi punya Kazu, Kazu bikin ending yang bener-bener memuaskan deh! -Kishimoto : jangan harap!-*

Starring : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo di mana-mana, sedia plastik saja saat membacanya

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Summary Chapter 2 :

Mengetahui Karin adalah mantan Sasuke, Sakura menjadi penasaran dan meminta Ino menyelidikinya! Kira-kira apa ya, yang membuat Sasuke menerima Karin yang err-...?

Enjoy my fic... ^_^

"OPPA, SARANGHAEYO~!"

Chapter 3

Gadis bermata shappire bernama Ino itu mengikat rambut pirangnya seperti biasa, dan bersiap berangkat sekolah dengan Sai yang sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu, berbincang dengan ibu Ino. Lalu gadis manis itu menuruni tangga, dan tersenyum melihat ibu dan pacarnya.

"Ayo berangkat Sai-kun, Ibu, Ino berangkat dulu, ya," Ino dan Sai berpamitan.

"Ya, hati-hati," ibu Ino tersenyum, tak kalah manisnya dengan Ino. Ino sepertinya memang mewarisi eye smile semanis itu dari ibunya.

Setelah berpamitan, Sai menuju motornya diikuti Ino, lalu mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah mereka, Hinokuni JHS.

"Trims ya, Sai-kun,"

"Anytime. Nanti pulang sekolah kutunggu di gerbang,"

"Wah, apa nggak merepotkan?"

"Sama sekali, nggak, Ino. Kamu kan pacarku," Sai tersenyum tulus. Ino beruntung mendapatkan senyuman itu, karena Sai hanya tersenyum tulus kepada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, salah satunya gadis pirang ini.

"Hmmmm... baiklah. Kita berpisah di sini saja. Bye, Sai-kun" Ino melambai sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju kelasnya yang sudah mulai ramai.

"Ohay-, lho? Sakura belum berangkat, Tenten?" Ino meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya seperti biasa.

"Belum," jawab Tenten yang duduk di belakangnya. 'Nggak biasanya jam segini Sakura belum berangkat,' Ino melirik jam dinding kelasnya. Pukul 7. Kelas masuk pukul 07.15. Lalu Ino melirik Sasuke di bangkunya cukup lama, merasa dipandangi, sang empunya bangku balas melirik Ino, membuat gadis itu kelabakan.

"Eh... ehm! Kenapa Sakura belum berangkat jam segini?" Ino langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tenten, sementara Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Mana ku tahu!"

"Ish! Kau kan rumahnya searah dengan Sakura!" Ino memandang bete pada gadis berambut cokelat itu, tapi sedetik kemudian Tenten berseru, "Itu Sakura!"

Senyum Ino mengembang, "Sakura!"

Gadis pinky yang tadi dipanggil Ino hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Sepertinya kelelahan.

Alis Ino terangkat, "Kamu nggak habis mendorong mobilmu sampai ke sekolah, kan?"

Yang ditanya hanya memasang deathglare pada gadis di sebelahnya, "Nggak,"

"Trus?"

"Porsche-ku lagi di bengkel, dan aku harus naik sepeda sampai sekolah, karena Papa menolak nganterin aku," Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya dan menutup mata emeraldnya.

"Naik sepeda? Itu sih cocok untukmu," Ino tertawa, Sakura mendengus. "Hey, Pig! Kamu pikir aku nggak capek 'nggoes' sepeda dari rumah sampai sekolah? Tiga kilo, ingat itu!" Sakura beralih dari menyender pada kursi menjadi menumpukan kepalanya pada lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Wah? Oh iya, aku saja yang cuma satu setengah kilo dibonceng Sai pake motor, hahaha~!" Ino tertawa lagi. Sakura tidak menggubrisnya, karena tepat saat itu, bel masuk berbunyi. Dan tak lama kemudian, seorang guru pria bercambang tapi lumayan keren (hoho~) masuk.

"Trus kemarin kamu juga nggak dijemput, pulangnya gimana?" bisik Ino sambil memperhatikan Pak Guru Asuma, guru Fisika di Hinokuni JHS yang sedang menulis di papan tulis.

"Oh, kemarin selesai les, aku bonceng motornya Tenten, kami kan searah," jawab Sakura santai. "Oh iya Ino, apa kamu sudah menyelidiki kenapa Sasuke bisa pacaran dengan Karin?" Sakura menyikut lengan Ino yang masih sibuk mencatat tulisan di papan tulis.

"Belum,"

"Ih, kamu ini!" bisik Sakura lumayan keras.

"Sstttt... jangan berisik nanti Pak Asuma menghukum kita menjelaskan teori tata surya menurut Gregor Johann Mendel!" bisik Ino.

"Bukan, baka! Itu teori genetika! Yang benar, teori tata surya menurut Immanuel Kant dan Simon de Laplace!"

"Yah, maksudku itu lah,"

"Haah, tapi kamu harus menyelidikinya!"

"Iya, tenang aja, kamu ini bawel banget sih, Forehead!"

Menurut seorang Haruno Sakura, pelajaran olahraga adalah pelajaran paling menyebalkan di dunia. Entah kenapa, Sakura sangat tidak menyukainya. Titik. Dan setiap minggu, sialnya, dia harus berjumpa, bahkan menghadapi pelajaran ini. Berbeda dengan cowok yang disukainya. Sasuke selalu ahli dalam olahraga, apapun. Terutama basket, sepakbola, dan lari. Tak heran badannya tinggi dan atletis, membuat kebanyakan siswi Hinokuni JHS merona saat melihatnya. Tapi itu bukan hal utama yang disukai Sakura dari Sasuke. Sasuke, walaupun angkuh, tapi dia itu baik. Kenapa Sakura berpikiran seperti itu? Pernah suatu kali Sakura mengikuti Sasuke saat pulang sekolah dengan harapan dapat mengetahui letak rumah Sasuke. Tapi Sakura malah melihat Sasuke memasuki gerbang sebuah bangunan bertuliskan panti asuhan, dan juga melihat cowok dingin itu TERSENYUM pada anak-anak panti, dan Sakura cukup dibuat merona oleh senyum Sasuke. Alih-alih mengetahui rumah Sasuke tapi malah melihat senyum Sasuke pada anak-anak panti, dan Sakura tidak menyesal. Sakura pernah berpikir, kenapa Sasuke bisa tersenyum seperti itu pada orang-orang yang tak mampu seperti anak-anak panti, tapi tidak padanya? Mungkin itulah baiknya Sasuke, sehingga membuat Sakura mati-matian ingin mendapatkan senyum langka itu. Selain itu, Sakura juga menyukai kecerdasan cowok raven itu. Bayangkan, setelah Shikamaru, seorang jenius tapi pemalas dari kelas IX-2, dan dirinya, Sasuke meraih peringkat ketiga di Hinokuni JHS.

"Dor! Kamu ini, melamun aja! Ngelamunin Sasuke-kun ya, Forehead?" Ino mengambil tempat di sisi kanan Sakura setelah sukses mengagetkannya.

"Ap-apaan sih! Kamu nih ngagetin terus! Aku cuma lagi bete, nih," jawab Sakura malas.

"Kapan kamu pernah bilang 'Aku lagi semangat nih!' setiap pelajaran olahraga? Udah deh, ini kan pelajaran terakhir di hari Sabtu," balas Ino.

"Iya, penutup minggu yang sama sekali nggak menyenangkan," Sakura tambah bete. "Apalagi hari ini, lari dua puluh kali putaran mengelilingi lapangan utama, guru Gai itu gila atau bagaimana sih, masa lari dua puluh kali putaran dijadikan nilai untuk menentukan kelulusan!" tambahnya dengan bersungut-sungut, emerald-nya menatap lapangan utama di mana dia dan teman-temannya akan 'disiksa' nanti.

Ino hanya memutar bola mata shappire-nya, "Itu sih, udah dari jaman dulu. Udah ah, yuk, ke lapangan, sebentar lagi giliran kita yang lari," Ino beranjak diikuti Sakura.

Dan penyiksaan bagi Sakura pun dimulai... Lari dua puluh kali putaran!

Di ruang ganti...

"Saku, nanti kamu pulang duluan, aku bareng Sai..."

"Hm... baiklah. Aku juga udah selesai. Kalau gitu, aku pulang duluan ya, Ino. Tapi... aku nggak yakin apa bisa sampai rumah dengan selamat setelah penyiksaan tadi?" Sakura terduduk kelelahan di salah satu bangku di ruang ganti yang masih penuh dengan anak putri. Gadis pinky itu sudah mengenakan seragam Hinokuni JHS-nya, walaupun olahraga menjadi pelajaran terakhir hari ini. Hanya satu di pikiran Ino saat melihat Sakura saat itu, kacau. Muka pucat dan ditekuk, rambut awut-awutan, mata kelelahan, tapi tak meninggalkan kesan 'cantik' di mata setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Sepertinya mendung," Ino mendongak, menatap langit kelabu melalui jendela kecil di ruang ganti. "Kamu yakin mau tetap pulang naik sepeda? Kamu kan kecapekan, Saku?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir. Memang sih, melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini sedikit agak tidak memungkinkan untuk membiarkannya menempuh jarak tiga kilometer dengan sepeda, mendung lagi.

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Sudah, ya, bye~" ujar Sakura beranjak dari duduknya.

"Bye~, nanti sampai rumah telepon aku, ya," kata Ino yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura.

"Haaahh~ anak itu mengkhawatirkan!" keluh Ino. 'Oh iya, aku harus mengorek info tentang Karin dan Sasuke,' batin Ino sambil mengedarkan pandangannnya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. 'Tenten dan Temari sudah keluar. Hanya ada aku, Koyuki, Hinata, Shiho, Tayuya, dan, ah!' gadis pirang itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri Tayuya.

"Hei," Ino mencolek bahu gadis berambut merah pucat itu.

"Eh, Ino. Ada apa?" tanya Tayuya yang sedang memasukkan kaos olahraganya ke dalam tas.

"Anoo- kamu kan dulu pernah sekelas sama Karin?" Ino duduk di bangku sebelah Tayuya.

"Iya, emangnya kenapa?"

"Aku... boleh minta sedikit info tentang dia nggak?"

"Tentang Karin?"

"Yap,"

Tayuya menghela nafas, lalu mulai bertanya, "Apa yang mau kamu ketahui?"

Ino tersenyum.

Sakura dengan gontai menuju parkiran sepeda siswa, dan menemukan sepedanya di sana. Gadis itu hanya ingin cepat sampai di rumah, lalu istirahat. Lari dua puluh kali putaran bukan hal mudah baginya, apalagi dia sangat membencinya. Berkali-kali Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Sepertinya akan hujan, lebih baik aku cepat," gumamya, lalu mulai menaiki sepedanya.

Tes... Tes... Tes...

"Wah gawat, tinggal satu kilometer lagi kenapa harus hujan, sih? Mana aku nggak bawa payung!" gerutu seorang gadis di atas sepeda yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya, pink. "Sudahlah, terobos aja!" Sakura tak mempedulikan gerimis yang makin deras, menjadi hujan.

"Tadaima," Sakura merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, dan tak ada yang menjawab. Ayah dan Ibunya jelas belum pulang, dan Ayame pasti sedang di dapur, atau sedang bersama Kabuto, supirnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya, lalu memasuki kamarnya, dan mandi, dan setelah itu akhirnya ia tertidur saking lelahnya.

Minggu pagi...

_"~ Mr. Taxi Taxi Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi~" _

"Ya halo?"

"Sakura!" gadis berambut pink menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel dengan wajah jengkel. "Apa sih?"

"Aku sudah menemukannya!"

"Menemukan apa, Ino?" jawab Sakura malas.

"The reason why Uchiha Sasuke accepted Karin as her girlfriend!" Ino terlihat –ralat- terdengar ceria. Well, gadis itu sih selalu ceria.

"Ohya? Trus apa alasannya? Eh, by the way kamu tahu dari siapa?" jiwa menggosip Sakura bangkit.

"Tayuya, dia kan dulu pernah sekelas dengan Karin, dan saat aku memintanya, dia berbaik hati mengabulkan permintaanku~" jelas Ino.

Sakura menyeringai. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Jadi, dulu itu kan Karin anaknya kan terlihat kutu buku banget, lumayan cerdas dan berkutatnya sama buku-buku di perpustakaan mulu makanya pakai kacamata, dulu si Karin juga pendiam, dan tiba-tiba dia nembak Sasuke,"

Sakura sedikit menaikkan alisnya, "Kurang masuk akal sih, kok bisa dia nembak Sasuke-kun?"

"Tayuya bilang, udah lama Karin suka sama Sasuke. Dulu waktu masih kelas delapan kan image Karin lumayan baik di sekolah kita," jelas Ino di seberang.

"Aku baru tahu kalau image gadis itu cukup baik dulu,"

"Hm, mereka kan sekelas, bahkan pernah kerja kelompok bersama, karenanya mereka cukup dekat, sampai akhirnya Karin memutuskan menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke,"

"Oh... Emang nembaknya pakai apa?"

"Surat,"

"Yang benar?"

"Iya. Dulu Sasuke juga lumayan dekat dengan Karin karena mereka biasanya ada di perpustakaan. Nah setelah Karin nulis surat, suratnya itu dititipkan pada Tayuya untuk diberikan pada Sasuke,"

"Oh, iya, sih, menurutku, alasan Karin pakai surat itu karena sampai sekarang emang aku belum menjumpai seseorang yang punya nomor handphone Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke itu lumayan berada, kan,"

"Sepertinya sih begitu. Tapi Naruto pasti punya, mereka kan sohib brooo. Kulanjutkan. Lalu karena menganggap Karin adalah gadis baik-baik, Sasuke menerimanya,"

"Wah,"

"Tapi itu nggak lama. Sebulan kemudian, Sasuke melihat Karin dengan sisi yang benar-benar berbeda seperti saat berada di sekolah, bersama seorang cowok lagi, dan saat itu juga Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan gadis berkacamata itu..."

"Oooohhh jadi si Karin itu sisi aslinya berbeda dengan yang dulu diketahui Sasuke-kun... Emang sih sekarang Karin itu udah lumayan beda dari yang kulihat kelas delapan dulu. Sejak kelas sembilan kurasa, terutama sejak kehadiran siswa baru bernama Kin itu, mereka kan membentuk geng yang nggak jelas," Sakura merendahkan suaranya, sedikit geli tapi merasa tak enak, 'Tapi memang begitu adanya,'

"Yah, dialah Karin yang sebenarnya, dan Tayuya juga memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Karin, dia bilang begitu kemarin,"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Apakah Karin itu pacar pertama Sasuke-kun?"

"Kalau itu aku nggak tanya, Forehead,"

Sakura mendengus. "Apakah Sasuke-kun menyesal telah pacaran dengan Karin?"

"Itu juga aku nggak tanya,"

"Haah... baiklah. Ya udah, makasih banget ya, Pig, infonya, hehe,"

"Anytime, Forehead," dan sambungan telepon pun diputus.

Sakura masih memikirkan percakapannya lewat telepon dengan Ino beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi tiba-tiba Sakura memegangi keningnya, ada sedikit rasa nyeri si situ.

Hari Senin...

"Teng... Teng..." bel masuk berdentang diikuti gerombolan siswa-siswi Hinokuni JHS dari kelas VII sampai kelas IX keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing menuju lapangan utama untuk upacara. Yah, rutinitas tiap Senin pagi. Tak terkecuali sepasang sahabat Sakura dan Ino, yang keluar dari ruangan dengan papan nama IX-1.

"Sakura? Kamu nggak baris di barisan PMR seperti biasa?" Ino bertanya sambil memandang anak-anak PMR yang berdiri dalam barisan terpisah dari barisan siswa, yaitu di belakang, jadi jika sewaktu-waktu ada yang sakit dalam barisan upacara, anak-anak PMR akan mengetahuinya. (sistem di sekolahku, berhubung aku anak PMR :D)

"Nggak ah. Lagi ingin baris di barisan biasa, nggak apa, kan?" kata Sakura lesu.

"No problem sih, tapi..." Ino mengamati Sakura. "Kamu pucat, Saku,"

"Ah Ino, wajahku kan memang pucat," Sakura membetulkan posisi topinya.

"Bukan, Sakura. Kamu sakit? Kalo sakit mending aku antar ke UK-"

"Aku nggak apa-apa, Ino, kamu berlebihan,"

"Tapi..."

"Udah, upacara sebentar lagi dimulai," Sakura menempatklan diri di barisan kelas IX-1, di depan Ino yang cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabat kecilnya itu sangat keras kepala.

"Dasar kepala batu," gumamnya yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Sakura.

"Undang-Undang Dasar Negara Konoha, tahun..."

Sakura menutup emerald-nya. Rasa pusing yang menyebalkan mulai melandanya. Rasa yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya kemarin.

"Pembukaan. Bahwa sesungguhnya..."

Sakura menunduk menahan rasa nyeri di kepalanya. Sambil membetulkan letak topinya, dia juga memegangi dahinya, 'Tolong jangan sekarang...'

"Dan oleh sebab itu, maka..."

Sakura menghela nafas, mati-matian menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh, tapi rasa pusing itu sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi.

"Karena tidak sesuai dengan..."

"BRUKK!"

Ino memekik, tapi seseorang di sebelah gadis pirang itu lebih sigap.

"Sakura!"

To Be Continued

Author's Note :

Akhirnya bisa update chapter 3'nya... aku sedikit ada problem di bagian Ino telpon-telponan sama Sakura tentang Karin, soalnya alasannya agak nggak masuk akal, tapi ini fic Kazu kan, jadi Kazu bisa berkreasi sesuai yang Kazu inginkan hahaha~~ *ditembaki ma reader*

Dan Sasuke cuma nongol bentar di sini ^^v dan buat yang request SasuSaku ngobrol , di chap-chap depan pasti ada kok, sante ae XDD

By the way anyway busway ini balasan review chapter 2 :

**Me** : iya ini udah update~ gak terlalu sih, soalnya Sasuke di sini pendiem sangat, jadi cewe-ceweknya belum pada tahu aura sesungguhnya seorang Uchiha... *halah!*

**Mugi-chan** : wah makasih~ suka nggak hayo? Kita liat nanti *hoho*, iya nih baru update... fighting!

**4ntk4-ch4n** : ntar ada sesi ngobrol barengnya kok sante ae *huahahahha*, ini udah update~

**daevipiaa chimamoto** : hallo juga XP makasih ya, ini udah update...

Uke thankz banget buat reviewnya dan jangan kapok review oke, karena review kalianlah penyemangatku dalam setiap pembuatan fic *halah*, dan terimakasih juga buat **silent readers** yang mungkin udah menyempatkan baca fic nggak jelas Kazu... *ojigi*

Anyway, see ya at next chapter!

Fighting!


	4. Chapter 4 : Truth of You

MIHARU KAZUHIME™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"OPPA, SARANGHAEYO~!"

©2013

A fanfiction written by : Miharu Kazuhime™

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto *sejauh ini nggak ada tanda-tanda mau diberi alih ke siapapun, apalagi Kazu -_-*

Starring : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo selalu ada, jangan lupa sedia plastik sebelum membaca

Genre : Romance/General

Rated : T

Summary Chapter 3 :

Sakura menghela nafas, mati-matian menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh, tapi rasa pusing itu sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi.

"Karena tidak sesuai dengan..."

"BRUKK!"

Ino memekik, tapi seseorang di sebelah gadis pirang itu lebih sigap.

"Sakura!"

"OPPA, SARANGHAEYO~!"

Chapter 4 Present

"Sakura!" pekik Ino, seseorang di samping Ino dengan segera AKAN menahan badan Sakura agar tidak terjatuh, tapi... Ino ternganga. Orang di sampingnya kalah cepat dengan orang di samping Sakura, yang lebih dulu menahan Sakura dan membopong Sakura yang pingsan itu menuju UKS, dengan dipandangi siswa di sekitar mereka yang sedikit panik dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sakura..." bisik Ino khawatir, tapi gadis pirang itu segera kembali ke barisannya, sedikit mencuri pandang ke sosok pemuda di sampingnya, pemuda dengan tattoo segitiga di kedua pipinya, yang sedang memandang ke arah UKS.

'Kiba... kenapa dia kelihatan sedih?' pikir Ino, tapi sedetik kemudian pikirannya kembali terfokus pada upacara.

.

.

.

"Astaga... ada apa dengan Sakura? Cepat baringkan dia!" seru Shizune, perawat di UKS sekolah, masuk mengikuti Sasuke yang membawa Sakura ke dalam kamar UKS lalu dengan segera perawat muda itu menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam sebuah cangkir, dan meletakkannya di meja di samping ranjang yang dipakai Sakura. "Kenapa dia bisa pingsan, Sasuke-san?" tanya Shizune pada pemuda yang tadi membopong Sakura ke UKS. Sakura adalah wakil ketua PMR di sekolah itu, jadi Shizune mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Aku melihatnya memegang dahinya terus-menerus dan menghela nafas. Shizune-sensei, kurasa Sakura sakit," jawab Sasuke, onyx-nya melirik Sakura yang wajahnya pucat dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Ya, suhu badannya sangat tinggi, dia demam," ujar Shizune di samping Sakura sambil mengoleskan minyak angin. "Kau tidak di sini saja menunggunya sadar?" tambahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Kurasa aku akan menunggunya di depan," Sasuke keluar dari kamar UKS, tapi dia masih tetap berada di UKS.

"Baiklah," kata Shizune.

.

.

.

"Ngh,"

"Sakura, kau sadar?" Shizune mengambil cangkir dengan teh hangat di meja, dan meminumkannya pada Sakura.

"Arigatou. Shizune-sensei, apa... aku pingsan?" tanya Sakura lirih, kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau ini! Sudah pingsan selama 20 menit kenapa masih tanya. Apa kau sudah sarapan tadi?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Shizune menghela nafas, "Lain kali tidak boleh begini... Sarapan itu penting, Sakura-chan," ujar Shizune. Sakura mengangguk.

"Anoo... Shizune-san. Ino kah yang membawaku kemari?"

Shizune memandang Sakura sebentar, "Bukan, bukan Ino,"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Aku yang membawamu ke sini," Sasuke masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu sebelum Shizune sempat menjawab, dan duduk di samping Shizune. Sakura TERNGANGA memandang Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu," ujar Sasuke dan Sakura segera mengatupkan bibirnya sambil tersipu. Shizune tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka diam-diam.

"Ehm," Sasuke duduk di samping tempat di mana Sakura duduk. Sakura tak bisa memandang Sasuke saking malunya.

"Sa-Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"Te-terima kasih ya..." Sakura masih duduk di ranjangnya, menunduk.

"Hn. Anytime," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi kemudian menatap Sakura, membuat gadis pink itu gugup. "Apa hari Sabtu kemarin kau kehujanan?"

Sakura tersentak, lalu mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menghela nafas, "Sudah tahu lelah kau memaksakan diri," kata Sasuke.

Sakura merengut, tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku kehujanan?"

"Itu... aku hanya menebak. Kau benci olahraga tapi setelah lari 20 kali putaran kau malah pulang di saat hujan," kilah Sasuke, pipinya yang biasanya pucat kini sedikit berwarna.

Senyum Sakura semakin lebar, "Begitu? Lalu bagaimana kau tahu aku benci olahraga?"

Wajah Sasuke makin memerah, "Kau pikir aku nggak mendengar suaramu yang berisik itu saat kau bilang hal yang paling kau benci adalah olahraga?"

Sakura tertawa lemah, Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandang Sakura, dan Sakura menyadarinya, dengan segera Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan. 'Sasuke-kun tersenyum padaku. Aku!'

"Hn. Pelajaran kedua Ibiki-sensei," Sasuke melirik jam di tangannya, "5 menit lagi,"

Mata Sakura membulat, "Apaaah? Dan kamu baru bilang sekarang? Ah nggak, aku harus ikut, aku udah ketinggalan pelajaran pertama tadi, pelajaran Anko-sensei!" seru Sakura.

"Kurenai-sensei," ralat Sasuke.

"Ah ya itu lah! Ki-kita harus kembali ke kelas, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mencoba berjalan, tapi gadis itu terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya, dan dengan sigap Sasuke meraih lengannya saat Sakura hampir terjatuh.

'Apa? Sasuke-KUN?' Sasuke tersenyum geli tanpa disadari Sakura yang masih sibuk blushing dengan Sasuke yang saat ini sedang memegang lengannya.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Kau masih terlalu lemas, biar kubantu jalan ke kelas," ujar Sasuke santai. Dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sakura tersipu.

"Baiklah," setelah memakai sepatu, Sakura dibantu Sasuke menuju ruang kelas mereka yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari UKS.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada seorangpun yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai..

"Ano... Sasuke, tadi... kau baris di mana, kenapa kau yang membawaku ke UKS?" Sakura akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku di sebelahmu," jawab Sasuke tetap memegang lengan Sakura, KHAWATIR gadis itu akan terjatuh karena masih lemas.

"Apa?" Sakura sedikit terkejut. 'Gimana aku bisa nggak nyadar Sasuke-kun tadi baris di sebelahku?' pikirnya.

"Kauu terlalu pusing dan memegang dahimu terus jadi nggak sadar kalau aku di sebelahmu. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Eh, apa? Ah, nggak kok, sama sekali nggak," ujar Sakura gugup. 'Kenapa orang ini bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, ya?'

"Sudah sampai," kata Sasuke.

"Ah, iya,"

"Kalau kulepaskan lenganmu, kau masih sanggup melangkah sampai bangkumu, kan?"

"Te-tentu saja! Apa-apaan kau ini, aku kan nggak apa-apa..."

"Baguslah, ayo masuk," Sasuke melepas lengan Sakura, dan masuk, Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Gomenasai, Sensei," ujar Sasuke pada Ibiki.

"Dari UKS?"

"Hn,"

Ibiki memandang Sakura, "Kau nggak apa-apa? Bisa mengikuti pelajaranku?"

"Bi-bisa, Sensei," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua duduk,"

"Eciieeeeee... Prikitiuw... cekiwiiirrr..." anak-anak di kelas itu kompak bersorak meledek Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura menunduk malu sambil tersenyum-senyum sedangkan Sasuke tetap berwajah datar dan langsung duduk di bangkunya.

Ino tertawa melihat Sakura, dan tanpa sengaja shappire-nya memandang Kiba yang duduk di depan Sasuke, di bangku samping bangkunya dan Sakura. Dan apa itu? Pemuda bertattoo itu ikutan tertawa meledek tapi sedetik kemudian air mukanya berubah datar. 'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kembaran Naruto yang satu itu?'

"Forehead, kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" Ino sibuk meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sakura yang lebar.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, Pig. Kurasa Sasuke benar, aku sakit karena kehujanan Sabtu kemarin," jawab Sakura lirih tapi bersemangat.

"Lalu...gimana tadi di UKS? Wah, sepertinya dia cukup perhatian padamu!" Ino menyeringai.

Sakura bergidik, "Kamu mengerikan, Ino," Ino hanya tersenyum jahil, "Iya, gimana tadi?"

"Hmm jadi, tadi aku-"

"Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san, sedang apa kalian?" Ibiki tiba-tiba menudingkan penggaris besar papan tulis ke arah mereka.

"Anooo...Ibiki-sensei, tidak sedang melakukan apapun, sungguh, ya kan, Sakura?" ujar Ino. Sakura hanya meringis.

"Tolong jangan ramai saat sedang pelajaran saya," Ibiki kembali menulis di papan tulis.

"Kamu, sih!" bisik Sakura.

"Kamu juga!" bisik Ino.

"Sudah diam," bisik sakura.

"Kau yang diam," bisik Ino.

"Kau juga! Sudah," kata Sakura.

"Iya iya aku akan diam!" kata Ino.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Ino, ini adalah hari yang bersejarah!" ujar Sakura berapi-api.

"Bersejarah apanya habis pingsan kok dibilang bersejarah.. Tadi pagi pingsan kenapa sekarang berapi-api begitu, ha? Nah nah... Sasuke kan?" Ino tertawa di seberang sana.

Sakura bergulingan di atas bed-nya, "Jangan begitu, dia kan hanya membantuku.."

"Hah, aku tahu saat ini kau pasti lagi blushing.. Beri aku nilai sempurna kalau aku benar," ujar Ino di seberang.

Gadis pink itu mengganti letak ponselnya menjadi di sebelah kiri telinganya, "Kuberi 80 saja ya,"

"Hih. Tadi katanya mau cerita..."

"Oh iya, kenapa pas baris di lapangan tadi kamu nggak bilang Sasuke-kun baris di sebelahku, sih?"

"Kamu nggak nanya," jawab Ino santai.

"Ih,"

"Oh ya Saku, kan udah kubilang waktu itu kamu jangan hujan-hujanan, kenapa kamu keras kepala banget, sih? Kan jadinya demam, sekarang masih nggak?" nada Ino sedikit khawatir.

"Hehe, gomen Ino-pig, bukan keras kepala lagi, tapi-"

"Kepala batu!" potong Ino. Sakura nyengir, tentu tak kelihatan oleh gadis pirang itu.

"Yah, apapun itu. Sejak hari Minggu sudah mulai pusing, tapi kukira nggak apa-apa, aku kan sering kehujanan," bela Sakura.

"Tapi yang kemarin-kemarin itu kamu kehujanan nggak setelah lari 20 kali putaran!" bantah Ino.

"Iya iya, aku salah, deh," Sakura masih nyengir.

"Tapi kamu diuntungkan,"

"Hn?"

"Jangan mengelak, apa yang kalian lakukan di UKS?" giliran Ino nyengir.

"Eh, apa? Nothing, aku dirawat Shizune-sensei kok, lagian Sasuke-kun cuma nemenin, tapi..."

"Tetep aja seneng, kaaann?"

"Tentu, kamu tahu, kan, Sasuke-kun itu orangnya tertutup dan dingin banget, kukira dia nggak akan mempedulikan apapun selain pelajaran," ujar Sakura sambil menerawang.

"Tapi buktinya dia baik kan, mau menggendongmu ke UKS," celoteh Ino lagi.

"Haaah... ya sih. Itu nilai plusnya,"

"Hahaa... Eh eh, Saku... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu... emmm..." Ino mulai gagap.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, "Ingin bilang apa?"

"A-ano... Nggak. Gwaenchana yo," ujar Ino sambil tertawa. Sakura bingung tapi terdengar ikut tertawa juga. 'Bilang tentang Kiba nggak ya ke Sakura?' batin gadis bermata shappire itu. "Eh Saku, bagaimana kepalamu? Masih pusing nggak?"

"Ya..sedikit tapi sudah nggak apa-apa. Baiklah Ino, sudah jam 9 aku harus minum obat dan tidur. Sampai besok di sekolah yaa.."

"Baiklah. Jaa.."

Klik.

Sakura memandang langit-langit kamarnya. 'Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran cowok bernama Sasuke?' memijat pelipisnya, dan dia beranjak.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas sudah ramai. Tentu saja ramai, jam pelajaran pertama ini sang guru sejarah yaitu Jiraiya-sensei absen. Dan tidak ada guru piket datang untuk memberi tugas. Jadilah surga bagi para siswa, ada yang ngeloyor ke kantin, ngobrol di kelas, tidur, dan sebagainya. Sakura memilih menapakkan kakinya ke perpustakaan, mencari novel atau komik baru. Perpustakaan terletak di lantai dua, sebelah ruang tata boga. Sakura sedikit mengintip ke dalam ruang tata boga untuk melihat apa ada kelas yang sedang praktek pagi itu, tapi ternyata tidak.

Setelah mendapatkan buku yang ingin dibacanya, Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku, dekat sebuah jendela kaca besar. Perpustakaan sepi, hanya ada sua orang penjaga yang sedang ngobrol, satunya lagi terkantuk-kantuk di sudut ruangan. Beberapa siswa terlihat berkumpul mendiskusikan sesuatu. Dan Asuma-sensei membaca koran di sofa dekat pintu. Sakura mulai membaca, hingga 15 menit kemudian seseorang menyapanya, "Boleh duduk disini?"

Gadis berambut pink itu mendongak. Ekspresi sedikit terkejut namapak di mata emerald-nya. "Sasuke?" mengerjapkan mata, dia berujar kembali, "Tentu saja boleh!"

Sasuke menduduki bangku di depan Sakura. Antara bangkunya dan Sakura dibatasi oleh sebuah meja berukuran sedang. "Hn."

Lama mereka terdiam. Sakura yang gugup tidak lagi bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap apa yang dibacanya. "A-ano... kamu sendirian saja, Sasuke?"

"Begitulah." Tanpa melihat, Sasuke menjawab. Tampaknya ia tekun sekali membaca bukunya.

Sakura melirik, "Kau.. baca buku apa?"

Pemuda itu membalik bukunya hingga cover-nya terlihat lalu memandang Sakura yang tampaknya berusaha membaca judulnya. "Sejarah Kekaisaran Jepang," ejanya. "Kau menyukai sejarah?" Sakura menatap Sasuke heran. Yang ditanya hanya menggedikkan bahu. Lalu mereka kembali pada posisi mereka masing-masing, dan diam.

'Kami-sama. Dari sekian banyak bangku kosong di ruangan ini, kenapa Sasuke-kun memilih duduk bersamaku? Bukankah orang seperti dia lebih suka ketenangan? Memangnya dia nggak mendengar degup jantungku yang udah nggak karuan ini dari tadi?' Sakura merutuk.

"Sakura."

Yang dipanggil tersentak, "A—ya?" berusaha terlihat normal.

"Demammu kemarin.. apa sudah sembuh?" tanya Sasuke, matanya masih tetap membaca.

"Ah.. ya, kurasa. Sudah lebih baik. Arigatou, Sasuke."

"Syukurlah."

Dan kedua manusia itu kembali terdiam. Keheningan yang tidak nyaman.

"Ano, Sasuke..." Sakura terkejut kenapa tiba-tiba memanggil pemuda itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke mendongak, wajahnya tetap datar.

"Aku.. tiba-tiba ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Boleh nggak?"Sakura tidak tahu kekuatan dari mana dia berkata seperti itu.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran. "Tanyakan saja."

Sakura menelan ludah. "Apa.. apa kau pernah mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan.. uhm, Karin?" Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya bertanya lebih jauh.

Sasuke memandang heran dan sedikit terkejut pada gadis bermata emerald di depannya.

"Eto... maksudku, aku nggak bermaksud— aku cuma ingin—"

"Pernah." Sakura melongo dengan sukses. 'Dijawab ternyata pemirsah.'

"La—lalu?"

"Memang kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Sakura menggigit bibir.

"Yaaa nggak apa-apa sih cuma..."

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Eh?"

"Tentang aku dan Karin?"

Mereka berdua sepenuhnya beralih dari buku bacaan masing-masing. Sakura berkeringat dingin. "Dari sumber yang terpercaya, kurasa," ujarnya lirih.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku nggak yakin apa itu bisa disebut pacaran atau nggak." Sakura menatap Sasuke, mata onyx itu memandang keluar jendela. "Terlalu singkat. Terlalu tidak berguna."

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. 'Sakura no baka kenapa harus bertanya sih!'

Lalu didengarnya Sasuke melanjutkan. "Aku hanya pernah tertarik padanya karena dulunya dia cerdas dan pendiam, kukira tipe yang menyukai ketenangan. Tapi ternyata sikap orang begitu cepat berubah."

Sakura mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kami pernah sekelas, dan pernah satu kelompok belajar. Kami sering mengunjungi perpustakaan ini, sampai suatu hari Tayuya memberiku surat cinta yang ditulis Karin. Karena nggak tega, aku menerima pernyataannya. Tapi bahkan aku nggak pernah menganggap aku berpacaran dengannya. Kau boleh berpikir aku pemuda yang jahat, tapi aku baru sadar aku nggak benar-benar menyukainya saat dia mulai berubah."

"Artinya kau menyukainya sebelum dia berubah?"

"Nggak juga. Hanya perasaanku lebih baik sebelumnya. Dan setelah mengetahui sifat aslinya... aku memutuskan hubungan."

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut.

"Aku bercerita terlalu banyak, gomen." Kata Sasuke, lalu dia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan sakura yang memandanginya dengan perasaan tak enak.

"A—iie. Betsu ni," kata Sakura lirih saat Sasuke sudah keluar ruangan. Menghela nafas, Sakura menutup bukunya. "Seenggaknya aku tahu dari Sasuke sendiri. Dan itu adalah kali pertamanya dia bercerita padaku. Aku nggak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini tapi...aku merasa bersalah karena membuatnya bercerita masa lalunya itu. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, bukannya dia. Dan dia malh meninggalkanku. Oh Kami-sama, semoga dia nggak ilfil sama aku deh. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku merasa seneng banget dia mau berbagi sama aku. Dan—"

"Nona, kau bicara sendiri?" Sakura tersentak ke belakang saat di hadapannya persis seorang penjaga perpustakaan berambut oranye panjang memandangnya dengan heran, alisnya terangkat.

"A—iie, Sa—Sasame-san! Aku hanya... seperti ini? Seperti ini hm?" Sakura menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti menari. "Membaca dialog novel. Hehe." Dan gadis itu menunjuk novel yang telah tertutup di meja di hadapannya. Si penjaga—Sasame hanya mengangguk sambil berlalu. "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja..."

Sakura meringis dan segera beranjak, mengembalikan novel itu ke tempatnya, dan berjalan cepat keluar ruangan, khawatir dikira orang aneh lagi. 'Seenggaknya hari ini Sasuke bercerita padaku! Ya! Sasuke!' dan senyum terus mengembang di wajah Sakura.

To Be Continued

Author's Note :

Akhirnya... chapter ke 4 yang udah hiatus lama banget Kazu update juga, gomen yang udah nagih~ (eh ada kan? xD)

Iya, tadinya fic ini malah mau Kazu discontinued-in, tapi sayang jadi Kazu lanjutin lagi dengan ide baru haha, entahlah untuk ending juga masih random nih, untuk selese di chapter keberapa juga masih random, untuk update chapter 5 juga masih random *dibakar*

Oke balas review chapter 3 dulu~

**Fiyui-chan **: hmmm jadi sebenernya siapa tuh yang nolongin Saku? Yup betuuul! :D oke, ini udah ada scene dimana sasusaku berdua kan hihi. Arigatou for rnr ya, jangan lupa rnr lagi~

**FoodiePrincess** : annyeonghaseyo... mau panggil eonni mau panggil yeppeo juga gapapa *eh* waah makasih ya.. iya Kazu suka SNSD banget! Kamu juga? Arigatou for rnr ya, jangan lupa rnr lagi~ fighting!

**Me **: ini udah diupdate. Silahkan dibaca. Arigatou for rnr ya, jangan lupa rnr lagi~

**Just Ana : **waaah makasih pujian kerennya untuk fic ini, sasusaku dan authornya hehe. Siapa yang nangkep hayo? Silahkan dibaca. Arigatou for rnr ya, jangan lupa rnr lagi~

**Eky-chan :** silahkan dibaca. Arigatou for rnr ya, jangan lupa rnr lagi~

**Anka-chan : **sudah update, silahkan dibaca. Arigatou for rnr ya, jangan lupa rnr lagi~

**Daevipiaa chimamoto **: waah sudah update nih. Silahkan dibaca. Arigatou for rnr ya, jangan lupa rnr lagi~Fighting!

**Yuri chinen : **yoroshiku.. makasih ya, ini udah update silahkan dibaca, belum ubanan kan? O.o siapa yaaa? Udah baca kan? :D Arigatou for rnr ya, jangan lupa rnr lagi~

**Sara BluePink27 **: makasih ya.. ini udah lanjut, silahkan dibaca. Arigatou for rnr ya, jangan lupa rnr lagi~

Yosh, itu balesan review-nya. Untuk **Silent Reader **juga makasih loh ya, jangan sungkan-sungkan buat review deh, gratis kok haha.

Doain Kazu cepet update chap depan ya hihi *plak* jaaaaa see ya next chapter!

Fighting!


End file.
